Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on
by Seren McGowan
Summary: When the answer to three questions in a row is someone else's name, you just know that something is not as it should be. With just one question, Kurt opens a door closed long ago. Just imagine the possibilities. SEBLAINE KLAINE
1. First butterflies

_**Notes: **Before we start, I want to make clear that I am a total Klaine supporter. But this Sebastian guy has just been thrown at us and...well, have you seen him? have you listened to him? REALLY? I know a lot of you hate him already, but I think you're looking at it the wrong way...this guy brings a world of possibilities! Just imagine! And so, with no further ramblings, I'll let you read._

_The song is Possibilities, y Freddie Stroma. You should listent to it, really, it's awesome._

_Also, I don't have a beta, so excuse the horrible grammar, please, I'll try to fix it for next chapters.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>All this possibilities<em>

_Are written in the stars_

_We are who we are baby_

_And I can't help but think that possibly_

_There's possibility_

* * *

><p>The game has three simple rules:<p>

Three questions.

Straight answers.

Full story.

When Quinn told Kurt he could choose anyone to continue the game, Kurt had just one person in mind.

He should have chosen someone else.

-The first time you had butterflies in your stomach. And you have to tell the truth!-

Blaine seems to ponder for a moment, he bites his lower lip, looks at the wall, then back at Kurt.

-November, my second year at Dalton, that means the year before I met you -he begins, finally- I was not the _me_ you know, yet. I was still not tottaly confortable with who I was, and I was still a little withrawn...-

Blaine closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and, when he opens them again, he's not in Kurt's bedroom anymore. He's at Dalton's almost empty common room, reading a book near the fireplace.

Someone sits on the sofa next to him and sighs dramatically. He tries to ignore it, but the person next to him begins talking without even looking at him.

He had forgotten that he could never forget that voice.

-I hate Autumn. It's a season that makes no sense. Just like Spring.-

Blaine raises an eyebrow, curious, but keeps his eyes on the book, pretending to read.

-Why? -he asks, at a loss of anything better to say.

-They just don't -the boy beside him begins- Call me extremist, but if it's going to be cold and cloudy, I'd like it to be cold and cloudy all day, and if it's going to be hot and sunny, the same. This changes in the weather make me nervous.-

-I like summer. And spring and autumn are good too. In winter the days are too short and the nights are too long -he doesn't pretend he's reading anymore.

-That's because you don't know the proper thing to do with your nights. I could show you, if you wanted to.-

Blaine doesn't get it for a moment, but then the guy's hand slides through the velvet cover of the sofa towards him, and squeeses his tight slightly.

His eyes open wide for a moment, taken off guard, but rage arises just as fast.

-Don't mock me -he half warns, half pleads.

He's still unsure and a little scared. He's still easily breakable.

-I wouldn't dare -the guy answers, turning to look at Blaine for the first time- I was just trying to let you know that I like you, without being too forward, but I think I didn't do it too well.-

He ends the sentence with a laugh, shot, deep and husky, and it sends shivers down Blaine's spine.

-You did it awfully -Blaine murmurs, looking away and retreating to the further corner of the sofa.

-I know what you're going through -the guy begins again, getting more confortable, but keeping his distance- I just wanted you to know that while you walk around trying to hide yourself and insist on being misserable, I can't help but stare and think that you are the most handsome guy I've ever seen.-

Blaine is at a loss of words for the second time since they begun talking, and all he manages to do is turn to the guy and give him a distrustfull look.

-There's nothing wrong with you -the guy continues, softly- You are smart, and handsome, and probably fun, if you actually allowed yourself to have some fun sometime.-

-I have fun -Blaine defends himself, again, incapable of forming coherent answers.

-You'd have a lot more fun with me.-

He did it again. I seems that this guy is here just to provoke him. But he's not moking him, and he's not laughing, and he's not trying to offend him. So...what is he trying to do?

-Stop that -Blaine demands, now turning all his body towards him- You can't come here and try to make me believe that you like me...-

-I don't need you to believe anything -the guy cuts him mid-sentece, throwing his head back and smiling- It just seemed that you needed to know that there's someone who thinks that you're amazing.-

-And that someone would be you -Blaine snaps, getting tired.

The guy leans in slightly and whispers.

-Yes.-

Just like that. It's simple, it's short, and it's tue.

There guy is a little too close for confort, and his bright sea-green eyes are fixed on him, and Blaine wonders if this is really happening to him.

-Imagine the possibilities -and he smiles at him. A croocked smile, more like a smirk, but it's enough.

Blaine has butterflies in his stomach for the first time.

* * *

><p>Kurt is...surprised.<p>

This is not what he expected when he first asked the question. He thought it would be the same with Blaine as it was with him. Blaine was Kurt's first everything...well, not everything...yet.

-What...what was his name?-

Blaine seems unconfortable.

-Look, Kurt, can we just leave it? I was nothing and it meant nothing, and...-

-I just want a name -Kurt cuts in, trying to sound unnafected- I know it's not a big deal, I just...want to know.-

There's a silence for a moment, and to Kurt it's almost unbearable.

-His name was Sebastian.-

That's the first time Kurt hears his name. But not the last.

_Just imagine the possibilities..._


	2. First kiss

_**Notes:** Thank you so much to **Cazziline, Aledda **and** jememj** for reviewing last chapter! It's people like you who make this stories worth writing, and I'm so glad you're on board for all the Sebastian possibilities. I know that it seems that there's not gonna be much KLAINE in the story, but just hang on with me for a little longer, don't worry!_

* * *

><p><em>So many little possibilities<em>  
><em> Right in front of us<em>  
><em> Close enough to touch<em>  
><em> And far enough to have some time to see<em>

* * *

><p>-Your first kiss.-<p>

Blaine rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his cofee.

-We're still playing this game? Remember what happened last time...-

-Nothing happened last time -cuts him Kurt, talking a little too fast- I'm just getting to know you better, that's all, all of it is in the past, it doesn't affect our present.-

Blaine seems unsure, but Kurt leans in over the cofee table towards him, interested.

-So...?-

Blaine sighs, closes his eyes for a moment, and begins to speak, hesitant.

-A few months passed since Sebastian came on to me in the common room, he kept doing things like that, of course, glancing at me all the time, pairing up wih me for projects, trying to buy me with all those ridiculous phrases...but it was almost platonic. He didn't try anything drastic or, you know, anything at all...

It happens again. Suddenly, he's not in the café with Kurt anymore, he's walking througn Dalton's hallways on the way to his bedroom. It's late at night and he couldn't sleep, but it's too cold out to keep walking around in just his pijamas.

And then he hears it.

The voice is soft and husky, like a whisper, and he knows he's heard it before.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you_

_Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_

_There's too much to lose to be wrong_

He can't help it. The music is just to beautiful for him for ignore, and the curiosity is just too much for him to fight. He opens the door of the room to his right slighly and takes a peek inside.

Sebastian is sitting on the bed, legs crossed indian style, and his fingers move over the chords of a guitar like if he had ben born with one.

_And it feels like there's something here_

_But I wanna se it before it dissapears..._

He must have made a noice, he doesn't recall, because Sebastian stops singing for a moment and turns his head to him. He smiles, and continues, without looking away.

_And if there's something real between me and you_

_Well are we both open to_

_All these possibilities..._

-Hey there -he greets, putting the guitar aside and making a signal for him to sit ont he other bed.

-You... the song... you're alone? - Blaine is nervous. He has never been alone with a guy before so late.

Sebastian laughs a little.

-Yeah, my roomate left for the weekend. I couldn't sleep.-

-Me neider - Blaine finally sits on the edge of the other bed, but tries to stare at anything but Sebastian.

-Are you ready to make a move, or are you still playing shy? -Sebastian asks, suddenly.

Blaine is taken back for a second.

-I'm not playing shy. I just don't trust you.-

-Well, that was harsh...-Sebastian smiles at him pretending to be offended.

Blaine can't help but smile.

-I understant, you know? -Sebastian begins, leaving the playfullness aside- You may think I don't, but I do. I went through it all once. All of it. The insults, the looks, the attacks. I understand.-

-How did you...How did you make it?-

-I got tired one day, and fought back. Is not as hard when they know you'll return the punch, you know? Finally, they just stopped trying.-

-I am not that strong. I couldn't take it, so I came here. I ran away.-

Sebastian stands up and takes a seat beside him on the other bed. Too close to be considered innocent, but he keeps his hands to himself and stares at the floor.

-I wasn't that strong eider, I was just tired. You will get stronger -he looks to the boy beside him and their eyes meet for the first time- You are an amazing person, Blaine. Never let anyone tell you that you're not.-

Blaine takes a deep breath and tries to look away, but finds that he's unable to.

-Wes and David have warned me against you -he whispers.

Sebastian smiles.

-Wes and David are probbably rigth. You should listen to them.-

-I have never...-

-I probbably shouldn't be the first.-

Blaine's still too broken to take a risk like this.

-Are you going to stop trying?-

-No. But I will wait until you're stronger to break your heart. How's that?-

-You're such an asshole.-

Blaine shuts his mouth instantly. He has never insulted anyone before. Sebastian looks surprised for a moment, but then breaks into laugther, falling back on the bed.

-That's one hell of an answer! -he declares.

-I...-Blaine wants to apologize, but he realizes thet he souldn't- you deserved it -he says instead, and it feels so much better.

-Yeah, yeah I did.-

Blaine want's to say something, but suddenly Sebastian grabs his arm and pulls until he's laying on top of him on the bed. Then he kisses him.

The kiss is hungry and deep and soft, all at a time, and Blaine has never felt something like it before.

But it ends just as fast as it begun.

-You can punch me if you want -Sebastian whispers, breathing fast- You can leave.-

-I could, but if I stay...Imagine the possibilities.-

Sebastian smiles, and Blaine kisses him again.

The first time he kisses someone is the first time he takes the iniciative on something.

And he has never felt so powerfull.

Both Kurt and Blaine are silent when the story ends, and neider knows what to say.

-I...- _I though I had been your first_ Kurt want's to say- It was a nice story...-

-It meant a lot when it happened, but it means nothing now. You have to know that.-

-I know - Kurt smiles slightly- I know.-

Kurt hates Sebastian already.


	3. First Time

**Notes:** _Merry christmas everyone! Forgot about me already? Yeah, I know I deserve it, but it's been really a crazy couple of weeks. But, for your eye's safety, I got myself an awesome beta that fixed all my mistakes so, I hope, this last chapter is better than the others. I begun this as a diehard kaine fan, but now...I gave in to the dark side, I know, but seblaine has taken over everything._ I think I'll take the risk and write something more about Sebastian, we'll see.

_Special thanks to **blueandhazeleyes ** who offered to be my beta and helped me soooo much! And for **Morepleas**e, who reviewed chapter 2 and it's on board for some seblaine!_

_Also, remember the song by Freddie Stroma, listen to it, it's awesome. And thanks a lot to everyone that read (even if you didn't review, what I would have liked a lot) I hope you enjoy the end._

* * *

><p><em>Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this<em>  
><em> Don't let me in if you're not there<em>  
><em> What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day<em>  
><em> So baby please play me fair<em>

* * *

><p>¨Your first time.¨<p>

Blaine raises an eyebrow at Kurt and shoots him a warning look.

"Stop it, Kurt. You know this game is not going to end well."

Kurt shakes his head and sits beside him on the edge of the bed.

"It's the last question. Just this one, and the game is over. Please?"

"Do you really want to know?" Blaine asks, sighing.

_No._

"Yes." Kurt answers, smiling slightly. "Come on, I'm all ears."

Blaine takes a deep breath and falls back onto the matress, closing his eyes.

"It was the first and last time that I ever had sex. I had changed a lot, but I changed even more after that.

He remembers it like it was yesterday. He remembers the soft touches and the bruising kisses and the whispers and the moans. He remembers everything, though sometimes he wishes he didn't.

"_Are you really sure you've never kissed anyone before?"_

_Blaine smiles slightly and nods, his eyes focused on the boy on top of him._

_ "I don't believe you. C'mon Anderson, it's impossible to be this good with no practice..."_

_ "Oh, I've practiced" Blaine cuts him, hislips curving into a knowing smile._

_Sebastian laughs slightly, his eyes sparkling with pride and something Blaine could swear looks a lot like joy._

_ "Yes you have" and he kisses him, slow and soft and sweet, hand sliding up and down his body as their legs interwind._

_Blaine knows he's not the only one with whom Sebastian does this. He knows because Sebastian goes out almost every friday and comes back on saturday morning wearing the same clothes from the night before and smelling of alcohol and tobacco and sweat._

_He doesn't mind. Of course not._

_He does._

_Sebastian's hand slides under his shirt, travelling downward._

_ "Wait" Blaine murmurs, pulling away from the kiss, beathing heavilly "I...I think, this...we're..."_

_ "Too fast?" Sebastian asks, arching an eyebrow and staring at him with a grin._

_ "We're going too fast" Blaine nods and bites his lower lip "I don't think I'm..."_

_ -You are. You weren't five months ago but you are now.-_

_Blaine pulls himself up, resting on his elbows as he stares at Sebastian, unconvinced._

_ "What makes you so sure?"_

_Sebastian rolls off Blaine and falls on the matress next to him, facing the ceiling._

_ "Five months ago you didn't know how awesome you were. Now..."his lips curl into a smile as his mind seems to wonder someplace else "Now you're here, in this bed, with me. You've changed."_

_ "I'm still the same guy." Blaine objects, gazing at him._

_Sebastian shakes his head, smile never leaving his lips._

_ "No you're not. You used to be just some guy who didn't have the guts to fight back. And now...now you're Blaine Anderson. And no one stands a chance against Blaine Anderson, you know? You're that guy."_

_It takes a minute for Blaine to process what Sebastian has just said._

_He hadn't thougth about that, but it's actually been a long time since the last time he was scared. Here, at Dalton, with the Warblers, he feels strong, he feels powerful. And here, in this room, with Sebastian, he feels invincible. He knows he's not the same guy he once was. Because a guy like Sebastian wouldn't waste his time on a guy that runs and hides. But he did waste his time on him, and now he's here._

_ "That's all thanks to you, you know? You changed me" he says finally, with a small smile._

_Sebastian shakes his head with a smirk._

_ "Dalton and the Warblers changed you. I just helped you open up and let them in."_

_Sebastian never talks like this. Voice soft and bright sea green eyes focused on Blaine. Sebastian is always rough and dirty and teasing. But this is something entirely different. Blaine thinks that this is the first and probably the last time that he's going to see Sebastian like this._

_ "I love you" he whispers, suddenly, and it surprises even him._

_ "Don't say that" Sebastian closes his eyes and sighs "You know nothing about love."_

_ "But I..."_

_Sebastian kisses him before he can continue, and the kiss is too deep and too demanding for Blaine to even try to stop it._

_But he want's to tell him, he want's Sebastian to know. So he does the only thing he can think of that requires no talking._

_The first time Blaine tries to unbuckle his belt, Sebastian almost jumps in surprise, but this is what he's wanted all along, so he let's him do._

_ 'I'll teach you everything" he whispers to Blaine's ear, as they move together, rubbing against eachother "I`ll show you something that is way better than love."_

_Blaine want's to complain, but the only thing that comes out of this mouth is a strangled moan, as Sebastian's hands move up and down his torso, yanking of his shirt._

_Blaine want's him to know. He want's to show him. He knows Sebastian doesn't feel the same, he knows this is never going to have a happy ending, but this is the first time in his life that he feels that something is worth risking his heart for. He knows he's stronger now. He would be able to take whatever comes next. He just needs Sebastian to know what he feels, before he looses him to someone else._

_So he lets Sebastian do whatever he wants. He let's him touch him, kiss him, bite him, he lets him teach him, so he would never forget._

_ "You are special, Blaine. You're not like the others" Sebastian whispers, once it's over, kissing his forehead and laying on his side, facing him "They will take care of you"_

_The next morning, when Blaine wakes up, Sebastian is gone._

"What do you mean gone?" Kurt asks, staring at him with wide eyes.

Blaine shruggs.

"He was gone. Wes told me later that he had gotten a two years scolarship on France, so that was that."

"And did you...were you okay?" Kurt asks, suddenly more concerned by Blaine's feelings than by the fact that he had sex with another guy.

"Sebastian was right. I knew nothing about love. I had just begun loving myself, I was not ready to love someone else" his lips curve into a sad smile, and he leans a little to stare closely at Kurt "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. Sebastian might have been my first butterflies in the stomach and my first kiss and my first time, but he was not my first love. You are."

Kurt remains silent, unable to speak. Tears begin forming behind his eyes and he has to blink several times to keep them from falling.

"I love you too" he whispers softly, trying to keep his shaky voice from betraying him "I loved you from the beginning."

Blaine smiles and leans his forehead against Kurt's.

-You will always be my first love, Kurt, and nothing can change that.-

_Oh, but just imagine the possibilities._

"Are you sure they won't mind me coming with you? " Kurt asks "I did snatch you away from them."

"That's nonsense Kurt. They adore you. You were once a Warbler too, remember?"

Blaine stares at their surroundings as they walk down the halls of Dalton, unable to suppress the huge smile that plays on his lips. This place is home. He arrived here small and scared, and here he became Blaine Warbler, strong and confident and unafraid.

As much as he likes McKinley, there's nothing there for him but Kurt. But here... everything he loves is here. Out of this walls he is just another guy, but here he is big and strong and unstoppable.

He hears the Warblers before he even reaches the hallway that leads to the rehearsal room, and his pace grows faster without him even noticing.

He peaks into the room and Uptown Girl fills his ears. His smile grows bigger as he watches his former teammates dance and sing, and the memories flow through him like water.

"Woah look, they survived without you" Kurt says, winking at him.

-Of course they did -Blaine smiles, unable to look away from the figures in the room.

And then he sees him. Sebastian Smythe. He is smiling at him from the other side of the room. And suddenly Blaine's breath catches in his throat. The world stops, his heart stops beating.

_¨But I will wait until you're stronger to break your heart¨_

Kurt doesn't need anyone to tell him who he is. He sees the look on Blaine's eyes, and he sees the ridiculously handsome guy aproaching them and he sees the way he looks at Blaine.

He knows he lost the fight before it even started.

* * *

><p><em>And it feels like there's something more<em>

_Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_

_When you move in closer I can feel the rush_

_And now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

_Right in front of us_

_Close enough to touch_

_And far enough to have some time to see_

_All this possibilities_


End file.
